Infected
by Level 43
Summary: One-shot. JillxNemesis. This is an alternate way she could've been infected. Warning! Contains rape.


Resident Evil 3

Resident Evil 3: Infected

Jill had managed to ring the Clock Tower Bell. That would signal the evac chopper and they'd be saved. Finally they'd get to escape the 8' tall monster and the numerous walking dead that had overrun the city. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the townspeople of Raccoon City. They had never done anything to deserve this. She stepped over a rotting corpse that she'd killed only moments ago. 

She heard the blades beating the air and saw the lights. Carlos would be here soon and then they could relax. It would all be over. She watched closely and waved her arms around a bit making sure the pilot saw her in the courtyard. Her muscles were tight as she watched. It was like the heavy piece of machinery was at a crawl. 

"S.T.A.R.S. . . ." Nemesis brought his rocket launcher to his shoulder and fired.

Jill watched in horror as their escape went up in flames, spraying the landscape with flaming pieces of metal and debris. "No," she breathed. Her attention went to Nemesis. Now she was going to have to deal with that freak for the tenth time that night. It jumped down in front of her. The top part of it's trench coat was gone and tentacles covered its exposed body. She backed away and aimed. 

Nemesis looked her up and down as she stood firing into his mass. The giant B.O.W. moved forward and she backed off. Its lipless face seemed to smile at the fear in her eyes. He whipped a few tentacles forward. One disarmed her while another wrapped around her chest, pinning her arms against her body. Her legs dangled as he lifted her off the ground. The creature moved forward and slammed her down onto the hood of an abandoned car. 

"S.T.A.R.S. . . ."

Jill struggled to get out of his grip. But nothing worked, Nemesis was too strong. "Let me go!" She cried out in fear even though she was sure that it couldn't understand her. Even though it had increased intelligence that didn't mean that it had retained any of its former linguistic skills. What was it planning on doing? And why? 

It couldn't let her go. It had something to do first. She was the only S.T.A.R.S. member left in Raccoon City. Furthermore, Jill Valentine was a female. 

Suddenly she caught something in its eyes that terrified her. Now she was all too aware of how her blue shirt hugged the curve of her full breasts and hips. Her skirt was short enough that the creature could no doubt see her underwear from this position. She screamed and fought harder. There was only one thing it could want from her and she wasn't going to let it have her. 

Nemesis pulled down the pants strapped around him as Jill closed her eyes shut with a few tears escaping. The tears rolled down her face to the hood of the car. It liked when Jill struggled. She was his prey. It had caught her and therefore she was for the taking. 

"No." She felt a tentacle slip under her short skirt and shred her underwear. It pulled the mangled clothing off. But that wasn't enough for it. She felt a tentacle slither under her shirt and pull it up before cutting off her bra. Begrudgingly she opened an eye and looked at Nemesis. His face was too contorted to make out anything. But his hardened 8" dick told her all she needed to know. After seeing the size both length and around she became even more frightened. 

The tentacles shifted positions, this time pinning her arms over her head while pulling her closer. When she tried to keep her legs closed, Nemesis used his hand to force them apart. He used his body to keep them apart. His hand then moved to her breast and began to squeeze the soft flesh. 

"It hurts. Stop! Please." It wasn't a very forceful request even though his hands were starting to leave bruises on her supple skin. She moaned as he forced two of his fingers inside her. She hated herself because she couldn't do anything to stop it.

It pulled them out quickly and forced her legs to their limit before thrusting himself into her. The BOW laughed in its evil gravelly voice at her pain as he ripped into her. 

She screamed in pain and prayed desperately that Carlos would come along and shoot it, or her. Anything to stop it and the pain that came with it. It pulled back and thrust again. Every thrust sent agony through her and she cried out. "Stop! Please stop!" It didn't work. 

It grunted and shoved himself inside her harder. He grunted louder with the increased speed. "Jill. . . ."

Jill wasn't even paying attention to the fact that it had just used her name. It hurt too much. Blood was seeping down her clit to the hood of the car. She thought she was going to pass out. Even with her eyes shut tight she could imagine what Nemesis looked like as the monster forced himself inside her and took her body without regard. 

Nemesis pushed his dick in all the way and came. He pulled out and stared down at her. It knelt, still keeping her pinned, and licked her blood and come from her clit tasting his own fluids as well. 

Jill whimpered as his tongue flicked out and rubbed against her damaged skin. Then it stopped. Nemesis pulled back and the tentacles released her wrists. She curled up on the hood as a pain started in her stomach. Tears streamed down her face and she tugged her shirt over her breasts and pressed her thighs together still feeling his come in between her lips and flowing out onto her thighs. 

"Jill," a man's voice whispered softly. "It's okay I've got you." 

Jill was too ashamed of what it did to her to look at her savior. "Carlos?"

"Yeah, it's me Jill. Come on, let's get you inside." He carefully put his arm under her back and legs and lifted her carefully not getting too close to Nemesis. It just stood there and stared at him as he took her away. Carlos couldn't figure out why it wasn't trying to stop him. "It's going to be okay." 

Jill cried out again. A horrible feeling overtook her. "Carlos. I think I've been infected."

Carlos wanted to cut that thing into a hundred pieces for hurting her. Not only raping, but infecting her. Jill had done nothing to deserve that. He laid her down in the church praying she'd be safe until he could return with the vaccine. "Hold on Jill. Rest now. I'll save you."

Jill turned away from him not sure if she should believe him or not. But it couldn't hurt. She nodded and heard him run out. She fell into a deep sleep and let herself not care.

A/n: I'm not entirely sure what possessed me to write this but I noticed there were plenty of slash ones and just figured they could use a hetero pair. R&R please.


End file.
